When you first learn magic
by The 1st Zodiac
Summary: Lisanna wakes up one morning and finds out she can use magic. Now she have to move into the school, and begin to study magic. CHAPTER 1 IS STILL INCOMPLETE, it will maybe continue, you guys decide if it will.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail in any shape or form

I'm really bad at gramma so please don't judge to hard on that

Just a heads up about this story, nobody knows any magic before they begin school (Well they do know about magic, but they can't use it. You well know what I mean when you read the story.)

* * *

After waking up she just lies in her bed and stares up at the ceiling while the alarm clock just ticks away. She just had a nightmare and after lying there for a few minutes she still can't fall asleep again. She reaches out to grab her alarm clock to take a look at it to see what time she woke up. Suddenly she hears something fall to the floor of her bedroom, she quickly sits up in her bed to see what it was. After looking around a little she notices her alarm clock just laying there, on the floor, broken. She just stares at the broken alarm clock having no idea of what just happened.

After some moments went by she hears the footsteps of someone running up the stairs. When the door opens to her bedroom, her brother ruses into her room to see what had happened. After he looks around he then just stands there and stares at her. When he begins to lift his hand up she quickly says. "I'm sorry I broke my alarm clock, I'll pay for a new one myself, please don't say anything to sis."

Its first after she has said it, that she notices that her brother is not pointing at the alarm clock but at her. A couple of moments go by where she just stares at him and is wondering. _"Why is he pointing at me with that weird face?" _Its first after that thought crosses through her mind that she notices that he isn't pointing at her, but right beside her.

She turns her head to see what it is that he's pointing at. The first thing she see is a big paw on her bed, she just looks at it for a moment before realizing that her whole arm is that of a tigers. She gives out a scream in surprise, she was about to say something else but her brother practically jumps up and sits beside her in the bed.

"You are finally becoming a man, Lisanna." He almost yells at her. While her only thoughts are _"Why is it that he always relates everything to being a man?" _Meanwhile she can hear more footsteps on the stairs but these are only walking not running like her brother. In the next second her sister walks in her room, first she looks at her arm then she smiles at her and says. "So you got your magic to, and it even looks like it's the same as ours, congratulation."

She sits down besides her in the bed, and gives her a big hug, together with their brother. She almost begins to cry because of happiness, she finally got her magic, and its even the same as her siblings. Mirajane. "Lisanna what do you say about me and Elfman heads down to the shop and buys some cake, so we can celebrate you getting your magic?" Elfman. "That sounds like a good idea, you want to celebrate becoming a man Lisanna?" A big smile appears on her face while she says. "I would love to celebrate it, but before you go can you help me with this?" She points down at her arm, Elfman and Mirajane looks at each other for a moment before Mirajane says. "Lets go down to the living room first, Elfman you go ahead." Elfman. "OK I'll head out and buy some cake, while you help her change back."

After Elfman walks downstairs, to get ready to leave, Mirajane says. "Do you need help to change out of your pajamas?" Lisanna looks down to see that her right sleeve is missing, because of her tiger arm, then she looks up and says. "I think I'll manage, you just go down and wait for me."

* * *

Mirajane walks downstairs just in time to see Elfman walk out of the front door, before he closes the door she says. "Would you run by the electronics store on you way back, and buy her a new alarm clock." He puts his hand to his chest and says. "Would I be a man if I didn't do that." After he walks out the front door, she walks through the living room and into the kitchen. She finds a tray and puts a couple of glasses on it, then she finds a can and fills it with water after that she thinks._ "I wonder if I should find some cookies." _She hears Lisanna in the living room, so she decides. _"The cookies can wait, if she's down here already."_ She walks into the living room and puts the tray down on the table.

She sits down in a chair a from Lisanna, who is sitting in another chair. She isn't dressed in her pajamas anymore, she is now dressed in a white sleeveless shirt, and a pair of dark blue pants.

"Are you ready to try to change your arm back or do you need a little more time?"

"I guess I'm as ready as i'll very be."

"Good, now you have to do exactly as I say, it's easy enough when you know how to use magic but for beginners it will be hard, it is very hard to give advice, because it all depends on you and your feelings." After saying this Mirajane sits down on the floor.

"Lisanna, please sit in front of me."

"Okay." After she sits down. "I know it's hard to give any advice because it's my feelings, but do you have any?"

"It's different for everyone, but there is one piece of advice everyone should be able to use."

"What is it?"

"First you need to relax."

"Okay." She closes her eyes and begins to take deep breaths.

"Now you need to try to remember what you felt right before you got your magic."

"I don't think I can remember."

"Why not?"

"I was having a really bad nightmare, but I don't seem to be able to recall anything from it."

"Oh." Mirajane moves over to Lisanna and gives her a quick hug and smiles at her, then she says. "Then we need to find something else that you have strong feelings for, like friends, family or something else."

"I will try."

"Good. Now focus on your breathing again." Lisanna begins to take deeper breaths again, after a couple of minutes of just breathing, Mirajane continues. "Now try to focus on the strongest feelings you have and nothing else."

"Okay."

Mirajane began to feel the magic gathering around Lisanna. _"Hmm, she is gathering a little more than the average amount of magic, that is fairly good for amateur."  
_

"You are doing good Lisanna, now try to absorb the magic into yourself."

"I can feel the magic around me, so it should be easy right?"

"Yes." Mirajane could sense that Lisanna was beginning to absorbing the magic that was surrounding herself. "Now that you have the magic inside of you, you need to move it to your arm, after you have moved it, you just need to picture your arm in your mind and focus on it."

Lisanna began to concentrate. _"I just need to think about my arm, it shouldn't be that hard." _After the first couple of seconds went by where nothing happened, her begins to glow a faint light that covers the hole arm, after a while it grows in strength until it's so bright that she can't even see her arm anymore.

Suddenly it gives of a quick flash of light, and after the light is gone she looks down on her arm to see if it worked, she begins smiling when she doesn't see the tiger arm anymore but her own arm, she begins to giggle when she sees the sleeve to her pajamas.

Mirajane smiles, then she also begins to giggle a little when she sees her younger sister taking it so well, that she had used magic for the first time.

Lisanna looks up at Mirajane to smile at her, but while doing so she begins to feel dizzy and quickly grabs her head trying to keep it steady.

Mirajane quickly stands up, grabs a glass pours some water in it and gives it to her. Lisanna drinks all the water in one go, and gives Mirajane a big smile and says. "Thanks."

Mirajane was about to say something else but was interrupted by the front door been slammed open, only a second later Elfman was in the doorway to the living room. He looked at Mirajane which was standing in front of Lisanna, and asks. "How is she? Is she back to normal or am I back in time to help?"

Mirajanes responses was to move out of the way, while saying. "Luckily She is only little dizzy, because she isn't accustomed to using magic yet."

To which Elfmans response was to say. "So she isn't a true man yet." Both Mirajane and Lisanna sweat dropped at his comment, but didn't say anything.

* * *

After half a hour or so, Lisanna was beginning to feel better, but she still needed to sit down. She was now sitting on the couch next to Elfman while Mirajane was sitting in a chair in front of her.

"We need to get the serious stuff out of the way." Mirajane stats. "Lisanna now that you have your magic, you need to be enrolled into a magic school, instead of the regular school you go to now. Because as you know magic is dangerous if you don't know how to control it. Of course it's your chose which school you attend."

"I want to go to the same school as you."

"I'm glad that you feel that way." Mirajane smiled at her before she continued. "Do you remember where the school is?"

Lisanna sweat dropped before saying. "Actually I don't know anything about the school, other then that it is a magic school, where you two go."

This time it was Elfmans and Mirajanes turn to sweat drop. "Oh yeah, we never told you anything about the school." Elfman said. "Well then first things first, the school is called Fairy Tail."

"That's a rather... Unique name."

Elfman let out a small chuckle. "Yeah your right."

Mirajane took over. "It's a whole days travel by train, but don't worry they have dorms there to, just like the school you go to now."

Elfman continue. "I'm sure you will quickly find some new friends, if they don't want to be your friends then they are not men."

Lisanna didn't know what to say to that, so she just smile and nodded at him, before saying to Mirajane. "When do I start school then?"

Mirajane just sat and smile at her, both Lisanna and Elfman waited a couple of seconds, but she never said anything she just sat there and smile.

Elfman and Lisanna realized what she was doing, it's was one of her habits, which was that if she didn't know the answer she just smiled and waited for someone else to answer. Elfman cleared his throat. "I believe it's starts on monday, which is tomorrow." Lisanna looked at Elfman like he had grown a extra head.

* * *

**This is not the ending, I only stopped here to see if people wanted to read this.**

**If I get positive response I will write the ending to chapter one, but if you dont like it, it stops here and is maybe removed after some time.**

**But I do have hope for it, thats why I posted it after all.**


End file.
